New Year, New Friends
by sunnyrainyday
Summary: A new year has started at DWMA and two new students have joined. A story about their insane adventures of Kishin hunting, making friends, starting a band and flying slippers. Please read, comment, and review. I'm giving sweets to those who do!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Nurse (animaniac's reference tehee!)**

 **Sorry, I always wanted to say that -even if it makes me look like a idiot**

 **This is my first Soul Eater fanfic so comment and review all you want. Especially if my OC's seem Mary Sue/Gary Stue**

 **I will send cookies and cakes to those who comment!**

 **Please Note: This is written a few years after of the defeat of the Kishin**

Maka Albarn sighed it was another day at DWMA, term started last weed and everyone was waiting for Biology Class to start. She looked at her friends to see what they were up to; Soul was dead asleep, Black Star was talking about how he will surpass god while Tsubaski patiently listened. She was quite amazing being able to put up with him all day every day. Death the Kid aka Kid was quietly waiting for class to start, Liz was fixing her makeup and Patty was most likely doing something giraffe related. The scythe meister rummaged in her school bag and pulled out the book she was currently reading _A Tale of Two Cities._ She noticed that she was almost finished and made a mental note to borrow as new book from the library.

Just then Professor Stein crashed through the door and fell of off his caster-wheel chair with the wheels spinning frantically in the air.

"Now, before we start today's lesson, I'd like to announce to announce that we will be joined by two new students." He turned towards the door and called out, "Come in and introduce yourselves, quickly if possible, I would like to start today's dissection as soon as possible." The door opened and two teens walked in, a girl with a boy following her. The girl looked pretty, she had shoulder length brown hair but most of her face was covered by a gray fedora. The most noticeable aspect about her wasn't the hat, but her entire outfit. It consisted of the fedora, a Japanese sailor uniform, and house slippers. Maka then shifted her attention to the boy who had strawberry blond hair and pale eyes. His outfit was much moresimpler compared to his partner. He wore a hoddie with black skinny jeans and sneakers. Around his head were a pair of bright green headphones. They stood to face the class and the girl stepped forward.

"Um hello, I'm Willow Apathy, this is my weapon Rich- Rhythm Oakley. It's a pleasure to meet you acquaintance." Maka swore that the boy, Rhythm glared at Willow when she said something before his name.

"Come on Rhythm, say something to the class, where are your manners?" scolded Willow.

"Okay, alright Mom" grumbled Rhythm. "Yo, it's nice to meet ya" he cheered with a wink. Maka could tell that he would a girl magnet.

"Now, where to put you," mussed Professor Stein. "Miss. Willow sit next Maka Albarn the girl with the pig tails while Mr. Rhythm next to Kid the boy with three stripes on one side of his hair." Just then Kid went into his daily fit of what an unsymmetrical piece of trash he is, while Liz and Patty tried to comfort him. Professor Stein ignoring the chaos going on in his class continued. "I'm leaving you two in charge of getting them comfortable. Because school only started last week it shouldn't take too long. Now, onto today's dissection. This lovely silverback gorilla from the Congo rainforest." An uneasy atmosphere came over the classroom and the poor gorilla looked like it just wet itself. Maka smiled, it looks like this school year is going to be interesting. She then felt a tap on her shoulder. Willow who just took her seat was offering her a small package of candy.

"Want one?" she asked. Maka cautiously took one and got a better look at her face. She had almond shaped dark eyes and wore blue rimmed glasses. Maka popped the candy into her mouth and smiled.

"Mmmm, minty."

 **Chapter one completed. As stated above comment and review and I will send you pictures of cookies and cake. I could also use a lot of suggestions for my other fanfic Inazuma Eleven All-Stars. I have major writer's block and could use some help.**

 **Thanks :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Onto Chapter 2 (yeah! :3)**

 **Comment and review all you want, suggestions are also welcome (pretty please?)**

 **I will viral send cookies and cakes to those who comment!**

 **Declaimer: I don't own Soul Eater only Willow and Rhythm which is good enough for me**

 **Please Note: This is written a few years after of the defeat of the Kishin**

After class ended, the students filed out of the classroom for lunch. The nearly dissected gorilla was at the last minute saved thanks to an angry Azusa who gave Professor Stein a long lecture about dissecting endangered species. Thus, instead the class was taught about the gorilla anatomy. Because they were considered 'highschooler age' (everyone is 14 or 15 years old, basically freshmen in high school, forgot to mention that sorry ) they had two hours to eat lunch or to do whatever they wished before their next class. Maka and Willow just finished packing their bags when Maka asked, "Do you want a tour around the school or meet some of my friends?"

"Friends, that way I could get to know more people."

"Okay, let's get going" smiled Maka she grabbed Willow's hand and raced towards the cafeteria where the gang was already waiting. Kid most likely already introduced Rhythm the group because he was already chatting with Soul and Black Star about basket ball, video games and music.

"I mainly play guitar but I can also play a mean saxophone and I must admit, I'm a pretty good DJ" bragged Rhythm. "Willow on the other hand mainly plays flute, but also does bass and trumpet. Her singing isn't half bad either at least it was when I heard her singing in the shower. She didn't notice at all that I was in the same bathroom as-" he by a loud *thwack* and Willow's slipper was imbeaded in his face.

"Speak of the devil" remarked Soul "you girls are late, by the way nice throw" he commented to the red faced Willow. Without a doubt, she was the one who had thrown the slipper at Rhythm's head.

"Why...the...HELL were you doing in **my** bathroom while I was taking a shower you **BAKA no HENTAI!** " she shouted. Rhythm just pulled off the slipper and there was a now a red mark to show where it was a few moments ago.

"I was out of toothpaste so I went to your bathroom to use some of yours. You were in the shower and singing at that time. It's your own damn fault for not noticing that I was there to see? You have no sexual appeal what-so-" *thwack*except this time, it just slid off of his face.

"Now what!? a real man would never peep at a girl in the shower only pervs and stalkers do that. More importantly, WHAT'S WITH THAT OUTFIT?" Rhythm yelled pointing at Willow. "How do you expect me to look manly and get a girlfriend it my meister looks like/is a social outcast freak?" Just then, Soul stepped in between the arguing pair. He just saw Maka take out her book. Whether it was for reading or giving a Maka Chop he didn't want to know and he thought his new friend to take on a full power Maka Chop so early in the school year.

"Let's save the quarreling for after lunch, I'm starving. Let's eat lunch and then introduce ourselves" he cheerfully suggested, in his head he groaned about how uncool he sounded. 30 minutes later, which included 3 bento boxes, 2 school lunches, and 4 packed lunches everyone was done eating.

Natrually when it came to introductions, Black Star had to go first. "Hi-yah I'm Black Star! To congratulate you on meeting such big star like me, here is my autograph for free." He shoved two pieces of paper into Willow's and Rhythm's faces. Then went Tsubaski; "It's very nice to make you" she said with a smile. Next went Kid "Pleasure" he stated as he shook their hands to retain his symmetry. Afterwards went Liz who introduced herself and Patty. "If you want, we should go shopping sometime. I know a few outfits that could suit you and the fedora" Liz offered. Maka only gave her name because her nose was buried in her book. Finally, Soul went, "Sup, the name's Soul Eater, I play piano and a bit of the violin" he flashed his sharp teeth in a smile and walked over to Rhythm.

"I know how you feel, Maka is also flat as a board and don't get me started on the-"

"Maka Chop! I heard what you said about my chest." Maka deadpanned removing the book from Soul's head. There was a dent with blood and smoke coming out of it.

"However, you have it lucky slippers are nothing compared to this and Maka has no musical talent what so ever" Soul groaned and fell unconscious. By then, the bell rang and everyone headed to their next class. Maka dragged Soul by the collar to theirs.

 **Chapter two done who knows how many chapters are left. Hugs to everyone who read and cookies to anyone who comments.**

 **Thanks :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes! We are now on chapter 3 (sorry writer's block is impossible to overcome)**

 **I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters except Rhythm and Willow**

 **And please review, I accept any form of criticism (you can tell me you hate this story in the comments section but explaining why would make me extremely happy)  
**

"Alright, everyone meisters get together with your respected weapons. Se have new students today so as always they will be introduced, we will see what they can do and then you may commence with your individual training." announced Professor Sid. "Sticking to the traditions, that's the kind of man I was" he murmured to himself. He then turned to Willow and Rhythm "show us what you have". They both nodded and Rhythm and transformed into guitar in the shape of an axe.

"As you can see, Rhythm is capable of transforming into a bass axe* and it is possible to play him like a regular instrument," she played a few chords as a demonstration. But when it comes to using him as a weapon, I have no idea" she smiled embarrassed.

Rhythm's face popped out of the guitar "not bad huh? I say it's pretty manly" he bragged. Mummers popped up between the students, Soul admitted to himself that the weapon form is pretty cool. Black Star openly stated that they were nothing compared to a great star like him.

"Anything else you can do" asked Professor Sid. Willow nodded.

"Soul Resonance" shouted the two and Willow started playing a quick song but the sound was much louder and air could be felt vibrating. When the final chord was played the class felt a force push them backwards and their rings ears ring slightly.

"An interesting demonstration" said Professor Sid. "Everyone begin their individual training, you may train in what every way you wish. I will be supervising shortly. I want to talk to you first." He pointed at Willow and Rhythm. The class began training and Sid walked over to the pair.

"Through your demonstration, I can tell that your soul link is strong enough for now, however you're fighting and battle training needs the most attention. For now, Professor Stein will teach and help you about improving your soul link. Nygus, the school nurse and I will help you train in fighting. Is that understood?" inquired Sid.

"Yes sir" they replied.

"Good, come here afterschool and we will begin, I suspect you will need private lessons for about a month. For now, just watch the other students and see how they work together" he walked away to beat up Black Star who was as always being an idiot.

"That's one weird teacher. I wonder what happened to him to make him turn blue" asked Rhythm striking up the traditional anime cool pose with his hands behind his head. But he realized how uncomfortable the position was and sat on the floor.

"Beats me" replied Willow. She was intently focused her attention on the students. Maka was using Soul in scythe form and sparing with a boy who had goggle like glasses and spiky hair who was using a staff with an end shaped like a bolt of lightning. Black Star who had just recovered from his recent beating was throwing around a giant ninja star who was most likely Tsubaski. Kid was using two pistols and was shooting at targets. She then turned to Rhythm.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"You just did but sure what is it?" Rhythm teasingly replied.

"What's wrong with my outfit? Is it the uniform? You know that I was forced to wear this stupid sailor uniform by my Mom but knowing you I think it means something else."

Rhythm considered hitting his meister around the head to see if that would knock some sense into her about fashion, being popular, and how her outfit is something that the average human being would never wear. But then again, her chances of understanding are next to nothing and he would most likely get hit with a slipper again as punishment for hitting her. He sighed.

"It's the uniform, it looks stupid so don't wear it anymore"

"Willow beamed, "no problem, now I have an excuse to tell Mom why I'm not going to wear it."

Rhythm could only smile at his meister's ignorance. He put his headphones on and began listening to his music. As punishment for her ignorance, he stole her fedora and tousled her hair despite her protests. He then plopped the hat back onto its owner. Rhythm yawned, he decided that he had enough school for one day and leaned against a nearby wall for a nap. A few moments later, Willow sat down beside him and began to doze off. The sound of classing weapons lulling her to sleep, she then unconsciously snuggled beside Rhythm and joined him in dreamworld.

 **Thanks for reading I really appreciate it. Please write comments ^.^**

 ***I'm a bit of an Adventure Time fan and thought it was cool to have a bass axe as a weapon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Runs into room crying) Gomenaisai! I haven't updated in so long I could explain but they are all just excuses told by your average teenager who should actually be studying for school, but shmur...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater (I wish I did)**

"Oi, you two, lovebirds wake up" yelled a girl with short pink hair standing next to her was another girl with long black hair. "Sheesh, I can't believe that I have to wake these two newbies up, what am I hotel service? At least then, I would be paid. Ah, you're awake."

Willow woke from her nap with her head on Rhythm's shoulder and in one millisecond her face changed 20 shades redder and made a high squeak.

"Ow, Willow not in my ear huh," when Rhythm saw the position he was in, his face turned into a similar color to Willow's. He turned away to hide is blushing face.

"Good to see that you're both awake. Follow me, Lord Death wants to see you, keep up I'm not waiting for you." The pinkette and the other girl headed towards the exit door talking to each other as if the other two weren't there. Willow and Rhythm looked at each other in confusion, got up and began to follow them silently, still embarrassed at their sleeping position.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, they reached a giant red door where the group stopped. The pink haired girl turned towards them and held out her hand. The other girl just looked at them smirking. "That will be ten dollars for taking you to Lord Death plus an extra five for waking you up each so in total, that's twenty dollars. Pay up."

"You're expecting me, to pay you, for doing something that someone asked you to do. You trying to rip us off or something? I'll pay you five bucks for waking us up but that's it. Anything more is a rip off. He placed five dollars in his the girl's hand and opened the door to see a giant room that looked like the sky filled with clouds and strange black crosses. In the center of the room was black cloaked figure with a strange skull mask. Rhythm guessed that he was Lord Death. The two girls scowled and walked away. "Hey Willow stop standing there like an idiot, we were summoned to see Lord Death. You're always telling me to show respect to others, don't be a hypocrite, show some yourself.

"Right, sorry." Willow ran up to Rhythm and entered the room. "Excuse our intrusion."

 **I'll be doing my best to keep up to date in my writing. As always, comments are always appreciated. :3**


End file.
